Bloonarius the Inflator
Bloonarius the Inflator is an Event-only MOAB-Class Bloon found in the Bloonarius event in Bloons Monkey City. In the battle, Bloonarius's health is displayed on the top. You won't receive a tile for completing the level. Upon popping Bloonarius, you will see Bloonarius saying "I'll be back!" and receive the relative tier of CT Milestone worth in rewards. Every time you defeat Bloonarius, their health and the strength of his spawns increases. If you fail to pop Bloonarius, you will receive a message with the normal "DEFEAT!" showing, and text that says: "...But the Boss is damaged. Chase it down and try again!" You will then be sent back to your city with the option to fight Bloonarius again at the same level, which costs city cash. You do not need to defeat a Bloon Beacon again to enter and upon starting Bloonarius will have the same amount of health as when you lost. The Bloon Beacon is needed to summon the boss out of hiding after defeating it. It also appears in BTD5 Mobile during the Boss Event on Monkey Lane. Health Health + RBE table below for the first 26 levels. It can be easily taken down by spamming Monkey Buccaneers with Grape Shot during the first few levels. Speed Bloonarius moves at a relative speed of 0.1 of the speed of a Red Bloon. As of February 2016, it is the slowest bloon in BTD and BMC series. Properties and Immunities *Bloonarius can be attacked by all, which does damage. *MOAB Assassins damage is reduced from 750 to 375. *It can not be hooked by the MOAB Takedown Ability. *Corrosion from Glue seems to work against Bloonarius, however Burny Effect from Mortar does not. *It can be slowed by the Boss Chill, which costs Bloonstones. Absolute Zero and Pop and Awe also work, but only in the Mobile version. *You get 1 cash per damage on Bloonarius. *Boss Blast does 450 damage to Bloonarius instead of 500. *First Strike Capability does not completely destroy Bloonarius, but instead reduces a fair amount of its health. The number of pixels by which the health bar drops depends on how strong Bloonarius is, and also on the total damage dealt, which can change, as First Strike will also take out nearby bloons, reducing its effectiveness against Bloonarius. Bloon Spawns Every time the health bar drops to one of the skulls, a bloon comes out, depending on level. *Levels 1 and 2: Lead *Level 3: Rainbow *Level 4-5: Ceramic (on level 5 first skull only) *Level 5-8: MOAB (on level 5 last two skulls and level 7 first two skulls and level 8 first skull only) *Level 7-16: BFB (on level 7 last skull only and level 8 last two skulls) *Level 16-20: ZOMG (starting on the last skull of 16) No bloon is spawned from Bloonarius after level 20. Strategies :See also: Boss Bloon/Strategies #Bloonarius: The Inflator *Dartling Guns can take out Bloonarius fairly quickly in the early levels, but become less effective with each level. *Begin with mainly grape shot boats at entrance to maximize early damage and build maximum income. Sell all except for one and upgrade to an aircraft carrier. Save for overclock. Monkey boost the carrier and overclock at same time. Build as many carriers as you can constantly buying and selling the overclock ability. **Due to nerfed Aircraft Carrier on mobile, do not try this on mobile. *"For the early rounds, I've found a 3/1 buccaneer tore Bloonarius apart well enough", ~ DuelMasterP. *Multiple 0/1 boats work better than a single 3/1 boat because of the bosses large size. *Glue does seem to hurt it (somewhat), but does not slow it down , ~ Rohan. *The battle does seem to consist of multiple continuous rounds, particular as evidenced by production from Banana Farms, as well as deployment of crates. *A Monkey Buccaneer with MOAB Takedown Ability can easily take down the BFBs and MOABs that come from it one higher levels. *Spamming and selling MOAB Assassins could be used. It becomes effective at the end to do some damage against him. With Monkey Tycoon lvl 13, you can spam them without money loss (dealing damage fills your bank again) and your damage is only depending on your speed. *Bloonarius is immune to slowing and stunning, so Sabotage Supply Lines and Pop and Awe will not work against the blimp. **However, on the Mobile verison, Absolute Zero can slow Bloonarius when he appears on the track. *MOAB Maulers do deal more damage to it than Missile Launchers, so they can be of some use. *Tack Shooters work better than boats with enough income from damage to Bloonarius. *On Mobile, First Strike Capabilities do a large amount of damage to Bloonarius, even more than MOAB Assassins, but you would need to continuously sell and re-buy them to be of much use, and they are very expensive. *judging by the HP table, one can make an estimate for the HP bloonarius for any level by adding 8,000 to the current Hp increment of the previous level boss then adding that value to the previous level's HP **E.G for level 26: 98,000 + 8,000 =106,000, Hp for level 25 bloonarius is 776,000 so 776,000 + 106,000 = 882,000 Gallery Bloonarius.PNG|Bloonarius BloonariusDegrade1.PNG|Bloonarius' first degrade BloonariusDegrade2.PNG|Bloonarius' second degrade BloonariusDegrade3.PNG|Bloonarius' third degrade BloonariusFrozen.PNG|Bloonarius frozen using the Boss Chill ability Bloonarius banner.png|Event in the Monkey News Bloonarius_Sprites.png|Bloonarius' sprites found in BTD5 Steam Trivia *The message after you've defeated Bloonarius, "I'll be back!" might be a reference to the Terminator movie series. *Bloonarius is the third bloon to have eyes, the first two being the BFB and ZOMG bloon, the fourth being Vortex, the fifth being Dreadbloon, and the sixth being Blastopopoulous. *Bloonarius is the only parent of the ZOMG and the Lead Bloon, not only being slower than it, but also because Bloonarius releases it between Levels 17-20. *According to the title message for the third Bloonarius event, Vortex is Bloonarius' little brother. *When the Bloonarius is defeated, upon defeating a bloon beacon this boss awakens instead of coming back like the Dreadbloon *Bloonarius is the only boss that is stained. *It was unintentionally soft released on Mobile together with the Bloon Beacon. Bloonarius was later removed. This was only shown on Android soft release, and fully released on the core release. *In the Mobile version, Absolute Zero can slow Bloonarius when on the track, allowing towers more time to attack it. Category:MOAB-Class Bloons Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons Category:Additions